Kanashi Yuki
'''First Name:''' Kanashi '''Last Name:''' Yuki '''IMVU Username:''' KanashiMun '''Nickname(s):''' Monkey(A nickname given to him because of his personality.) '''DOB: ''' DOB: June 26 '''Age:''' 15 '''Affiliation:''' Baragakure '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:''' He has a rather carefree, and joyful personality. He is very caring for his friends though he gets rather annoying. He talks as he does not like doing anything but always looking at the bright side, and he jokes around way to much sometimes. He is also pretty bad at learning jutsus. As much of a joker he is on the outside or how lazy he is, he would never back down from a fight or leave anyone to die. Always willing to help other in need without having to think about it. He is also rather foul mouthed at times. He is trusting but most would see him as a lazy and ineffective ninja. Sometime he speaks to himself as but is really speaking to his sword. '''Appearance:''' Kanashi has white hair on the side of his head, and black in the middle. His eyes are a faded blue color, and his skin is rather pale. Height is 5'5 He does not wear shoes, instead his just wraps his feet up in black bandages and his arms are also wrapped in bandages. He always has his deep black scarf with him, most times wrapped around his neck. Almost never parts with his scarf. He wears a large white coat, with a black undershirt. His coat having a small fur collar and long pieces of purple and black cloth hanging off it. A pair of black pants with some white. His clothing looked very worn as if he had been traveling and training for a very long time. His blood demon saber on his side. '''Chakra Nature:''' Water '''Chakra Color: ''' A Faded blue. Red if he is using his sword. '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E '''Genin Jutsu:''' Water Prison Jutsu - Rank C Water Clone Technique - Rank C '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 0''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 0''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 0''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 0''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): 0''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):0''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 0''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 0 ''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 11(44)''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1(6)''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 0''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' Blood Demon Saber, Team 3( Jiro, Akio, and Sakume), Baragakure's people. '''Enemies: ''' Dislikes: his birth family. '''Background:''' He has a rather trouble past. He was born as a very sick child. Many thought he would never be able to even do the things normal kids would do. Many of his own clan and even his parents really did not pay attention to him at all. He found comfort in reading books learning much about topics but his favorite books were about heroes and reading about history that has happen in the past. He fell in love with the way of the sword and that had he got the courage to ask one of the grown up to train him in the way of the sword. They just laughed and push him aside. He became upset and ran out of his home. It was a foggy day in the land of water, running aimlessly into the woods he lost his way and his body became weak. Very weaken he fell to the ground, just crawling slowly to a near by cave where he found a red bladed sword. The Female voice spoke to him, telling him if he struck a deal with sword he would be able to become what he always wanted but at a price. Not even caring about the price Kanashi took hold of the sword that sudden;y strengths his body. Some of his hair turning white and his eyes turning a faded blue. He smiled as he agreed to accepting the sword. He gained a increased amount of strength, stamina and speed, but the down side of the deal was he could not wear shoes, and that he should not use the sword's dark power lightly. Never using the full power of the blade all at once. After getting the sword he started to train on his own everyday, for a few years before finally going to the academy in Baragakure. Kanashi became very adept with using the sword on his own but needed a teacher to learn even more. Also he picked up a jutsu along the way since he was never taught any, the water prison jutsu and the water clone Technique being his major ones. He was older then most of the other students but he did not mind because he just wanted to reach his dream. The dream of become a strong ninja swordsmen. APPROVED: Hyorinata Yuki ❄️ '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''